


Deep in the Woods

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anyone who didn’t living in the Forest, seeing a small rabbit in the company of a very large bear was an unusual sight. The rabbit was also frequently seen in the company of a ram or a wolf, though these occurrences were far less than those with the bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Woods

For anyone who didn’t living in the Forest, seeing a small rabbit in the company of a very large bear was an unusual sight. The rabbit was also frequently seen in the company of a ram or a wolf, though these occurrences were far less than those with the bear.  
  
They’d met by accident when he was a young cub. She was two springs older than he was, and he had no idea just how they’d ended up as friends. But they were, and he had ceased to wonder why she liked being around him so much.  
  
“Tar’ika.” the bear rumbled, leaning down to sniff at her back. She smelled as she always did, but there was the barest hit of another animal–one he knew well–on her.  
  
“Elek, Niner?” she asked, tilting her head and looking up at him with wide, bright eyes.  
  
He wasn’t worried that she was spending time with the black wolf who made his den nearby. What did worry him was what kind of trouble they would get into together.  
  
Instead of telling her his worries, however, he sighed and lent down again to press his nose into her fur. She gave a happy noise, staying still for only a few moments before she scrambled out from under his nose.  
  
She stood there, bouncing happily, a bundle of excitement. “Come on, Niner! I found a new blackberry patch! I tried some of them, and they’re really good blackberries.”  
  
“Lead the way.” he said with a rumbling chuckle at her excitement. She loved showing him berry patches and she knew blackberries were his favorite.  
  
She gave a nod and turned to dash off through the underbrush. He followed at a much slower pace, though it wasn’t much of a problem. She kept darting back to dash around his legs to help steer him in the proper direction.  
  
After half an hour of walking, Tari sat directly in Niner’s path. “It’s just up ahead.” she said cheerfully, standing and walking forward. He followed.  
  
She led him into a small clearing, which was filled with blackberry bushes. She darted to one bush in particular and nosed at the base for a moment before she sat back with a nod.  
  
“This is the bush I ate from before.” she explained.  
  
“How did you find this place?” Niner asked as he sat next to her. Tari immediately clambering to his lap, flopping onto her side with a soft sigh of contentment.  
  
“It was Wyndel. He showed me.”  
  
So that was why she smells like the black wolf. He thought as he ate. They were good blackberries. “Don’t you want any?”  
  
She shook her head. “No, I had some earlier today, before I went to find you.” she perked up, though and pushed herself up onto her hind legs to place her front paws on his stomach, head leaned back to look at him. “Can we go see Darman?”  
  
“I don’t see why not.”  
  
Tari made a happy noise and she darted off his lap to perform a binky.  
  
–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–  
  
Tari lay on his back as Niner made his way towards his den. She yawned and rolled over onto her side, unafraid of the possibility of falling.  
  
“Tired, Tar’ika?” he asked, sounding amused.  
  
She yawned again and nodded. “Busy day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tari can be found at nervousmando.tumblr.com  
> The wonderful Niner Tari interacts with can be found at niner1309.tumblr.com


End file.
